catdogfandomcom-20200214-history
Flea or Die!
"Flea or Die" is an episode of CatDog from Season One. In this episode Cat and Dog suffers from a flea infestation. Characters Present *Cat *Dog *Fleas *Beach Rat *Rancid *Mr. Sunshine Synopsis Cat and Dog walk onto the beach. Dog wonders if he can meet girls and Cat replies his instructions to do so. A wave of water touches Cat causing him to be scared. He tells Dog to save him but they into a sand castle. After getting up Cat and Dog approaches to two female cats and talks to them. They ask Cat to play ball but Dog gets excited to play ball and chases it across the beach ramming people on his way. A rat bothered by Dog yells at him for ruining his relaxation. Fleas in the rat heard his rant and found Dog chewing the ball. The fleas jump into Cat and Dog with Cat feeling itchy in his back. The two visits Rancid to check their body. Rancid puts and a microscope in their body and reveals to Cat and Dog that they have fleas. Cat, confused why has fleas, blames Dog for getting them into their body. Rancid shows them the Flea Dip, a medicinal bath that will kill fleas if one submerges in it. Cat refuses to go there to due his feat of water. Rancid instead gives them an alternative treatment called the flea belt. Cat reluctantly picks the flea belt to wear. Cat and Dog walks in Nearburg with the flea belt on the middle of their body. They found Mr. Sunshine where he found the belt "funny-looking". A group of pedestrians snickers at Cat and Dog for wearing the belt. The Nearburg citizens laughed at Cat and Dog as they walk home. At home the brothers found out in television that not wearing belts became a fashion trend. Winslow appears with his pants falling and noticed they are wearing a flea belt. Cat claims that Dog wears the flea belt and not himself. When Dog is sleeping, Cat is still awake irritated by the fleas partying on him. He considers taking the belt from Dog to get rid of them from him. When Dog wakes up Cat asks him to give the belt to him. Dog gives the belt to Cat but the fleas transfer to Dog. Dog, feeling the flea infestation tries to get the flea belt back from Cat. The two fight around their house for the belt and the fleas move to whoever does not wear the belt. Soon Dog gives up the belt to Cat with the fleas swarming Dog. Cat tries to rescue him by giving him the flea belt but he lost consciousness. Cat blames himself for not taking the best treatment and returns to Rancid. As they return to Rancid they get into the flea bath. Cat submerges himself into the bath killing the fleas in him. The two are glad they don't have fleas anymore. They return to the beach and it is revealed that flea belts became a fashion trend. Cat and Dog leaves from the beach with the former in shame for not wearing a belt. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1